Coincidências do Destino
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Um dia foram eles melhores amigos de infância... certo dia ele a deixou... por tempos ela sofreu... e agora, ele voltou.  [Oneshot]


**Coincidências do Destino**

_By Mylle Evans_

_--x--_

_N.A.: Oiee pessoal… acá eu novamente e… adivinhem? Enfeitando a sessão de fic's de InuYasha, de novo XD Comer chokito e ouvir The Corrs dá nisso… rs_

_Deixem reviews, onegai. E antes de qualquer coisa… fanfic dedicada à minha grande amiga, Jéssica. Te adoro, menina! Ah, pra quem ta lendo Just To Love You, sem previsão de quando o fic vai estar completo. _

_Beijinhos pra ocês…_

_Mylle Evans_

_--x--_

Rin sorriu, fechando os olhos. O dia estava belo, o tempo agradável e ela sossegada. Ah… não havia como ficar melhor. Não havia… sem Jakotsu para gritar o nome dela casa afora por qualquer besteira, sem Shippou para ficar lhe chamando de Onee-malvada, sem Kagome para começar a surtar sobre como ela era desligada… ah, Rin estava amando aquela tarde.

Era final de semana, e as pessoas 'citadas' pelo 'pensamento' da garota deitada na cadeira de praia – que estava posicionada no quintal da enorme casa –, tinham saído, deixando-a apenas com a avó na residência de ambas, o que era maravilhoso, pois o lugar ficava extremamente calmo e tranqüilo. Rin adorava ficar no quintal de casa. Sozinha. Sem Shippou. Sem Kagome. Sem Sesshoumaru… sem ninguém, fora Kaede!

– Ah como _amo _ficar sossegada… – a garota comentou, abaixando o enorme chapéu que usava, cobrindo então assim os próprios olhos, com a borda do mesmo. O sol estava forte, e a ausência do acessório na cabeça de Rin poderia provocar danos à garota, o que, na verdade, não estava sendo de grande importância para a mesma no momento. Na verdade, ela estava perdida em pensamentos, recordando-se que fora numa tarde semelhante àquela que perdera alguém que um dia amara muito… e que quase inconscientemente havia citado acima…

_-Flash Back-_

– _Seu cara-de-lua chato! – a pequena menina de orbes achocolatados estava choramingando. – Não é verdade, você não vai, vai ficar aqui comigo! – a mesma finalizou, dando tapas suaves do braço do garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado. Era uma tarde ensolarada de verão, o céu estava num tom azul anil, e aproveitando aquele clima tão bom, a garotinha de longas madeixas negras havia convencido os pais a levá-la ao parque no qual agora se encontrava com o amigo de olhos dourados._

– _Rin, pare de choramingar. – o pequeno youkai parecia estar tentando explicar algo à amiga sentada ao seu lado, mas estava difícil. A menina era teimosa… – Minha casa vai sempre estar aqui, eu vou me mudar, mas sempre virei visitá-la… pare de fazer drama._

– _Sesshoumaru chato… – a garota levantou-se do banco, enquanto sentia pequeninas lágrimas brotarem dos olhos. Aquele cara-de-lua, aquele baka, aquele… aquele era seu __melhor__ amigo, mesmo com toda aquela frieza fora do normal, com toda aquela 'calma' nas piores situações… – Você é meu melhor amigo…_

_Sesshoumaru levantou-se também do banco, pousando a mão sobre o ombro da menina._

– _Você também, Rin. – o pequeno youkai sussurrou, com um pequeno sorriso nos finos lábios._

_Rin virou-se de costas, tirando a mão do menino de seu ombro. Não queria que Sesshoumaru fosse embora… ela era solitária, e apenas ele fora capaz de ver e se aproximar-se dela, como ninguém fora capaz de fazer._

– _Teimosa… – o youkai murmurou, pousando as mãos sobre o ombro de Rin, virando-a assim de frente para si. – Eu não vou esquecer-me de você. Você também é minha melhor amiga._

_Rin fechou os olhos com força, antes de abraçar Sesshoumaru fortemente._

– _Fim do Flash Back – _

A garota sentou-se na cadeira de praia, respirando fundo. Odiava quando aquelas lembranças lhe vinham à mente como um Flash Back. Não gostava de lembrar que havia perdido o _melhor amigo_…

– Droga! – a moça resmungou, levantando-se da cadeira e tirando o chapéu. Oh, lembranças idiotas! Sesshoumaru nunca mais havia voltado, ela já não acreditava nele e não deixava ninguém aproximar-se de si mesma, não queria ter amigos, _nem melhores amigos._ Os únicos que se aproximavam dela eram Kagome, Shippou e Jakotsu. Sua família. – Maldita luz solar me fazendo lembrar essas coisas… – Rin suspirou, indo para a sombra. Tudo que queria era paz e algo para afastar aquelas dolorosas cenas do passado… haviam se passado anos e mesmo assim… aquilo parecia ser como uma tatuagem. – Eu só queria esquecer essas coisas e…

Rin calou-se e fechou os olhos com força. A bola de papel que atingira sua testa havia provocado tal reação… quem teria jogado a maldita bola _bem no meio _da sua testa? A garota não soube indicar algum suspeito. Todos haviam saído, e Kaede não era do tipo de anciã que jogava bolas de papel em testas alheias. Com os olhos ainda fechados, a garota ficou surpresa ao abrir os orbes castanhos, e ficou em choque ao ver quem estava sentado no muro que separava as casas vizinhas.

A boca abriu-se levemente. Rin perdeu a cor, e o chapéu que segurava caiu no chão. Não podia ser. Não depois de tanto tempo.

– Sesshoumaru? – Rin balbuciou, como se tudo tivesse deixado de existir. O tempo havia parado, e o pequeno garoto à sua frente havia despertado uma espécie de… _medo _nela Não sabia se ele tinha outra _melhor amiga,_ emuito menos sabia se ele ainda lembrava-se dela… ela tinha medo de ferir-se, mas do que já estava. Aquela volta repentina daquele youkai havia provocado a mesma coisa que ela havia sentido quando ele fora embora.

A garota recuou um passo, assustada. Se aquele menino não era Sesshoumaru, era _muito _parecido com ele… muito. Os mesmos olhos dourados, os mesmos longos fios prateados e a mesma beleza que, por mais que ele tentasse esconder, encantava-a.

– Sesshoumaru? – o pequeno menino arqueou as sobrancelhas. Tentava descobrir o que se passava pela cabeça da garota à sua frente, e ficou ainda mais confuso quando a mesma deu ombros, correndo para dentro da casa. – Bruxa louca… – o garoto disse, descendo do muro e dando ombros em seguida.

_--x--_

– VÓ KAEDEEE!! – Rin corria pela casa em direção à cozinha, e mesmo que não percebesse um sorriso de orelha a orelha havia se formado em seus finos lábios. A volta de Sesshoumaru era boa e ruim… boa porque mesmo se não soubesse se o youkai ainda se lembrava dela, ia ter o consolo de vê-lo. Ruim porque ela tinha medo de saber se ele ainda recordava-se da menina chata e resmungona que não queria que ele fosse embora de modo algum. – VÓ KAEDE!

– O que foi menina? – a senhora disse, após enxugar as mãos no avental, vendo Rin entrar na cozinha totalmente alegre. Quando a neta estava daquele jeito… alguma notícia surpreendente ela iria dar. E uma notícia boa.

– Ele, vovó… – Rin estava sem fôlego. A casa era grande, e ela havia percorrido-a praticamente toda para encontrar a avó. – Ele voltou! Sesshoumaru, vovó! – Rin murmurou, com um sorriso triste.

– Oh, você não sabia, menina? – Kaede sorriu, sentando-se em uma cadeira. – Eles chegaram ontem à noite, e como você estava na casa de Sango, não viu.

Rin pousou uma das mãos sobre a cintura, perplexa. Por que diabos ela era sempre a última a descobrir as coisas?

– E a senhora nem me disse! – a garota exclamou, aborrecida.

– Pensei que ia vê-lo por si mesma, Rin-chan. Eles estão morando do nosso lado, e como você estava nos fundos da nossa casa… imaginei que fosse mesmo vê-lo.

– Ele continua o mesmo youkai frio de sempre… – Rin comentou, abrindo a geladeira. – E continua baixinho, dos cabelos compridos e olhos dourados… ele não mudou nada! – A moça de longas madeixas negras disse, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo da voz. Era apenas uma criança… que despertava sentimentos jamais despertos por outro alguém… Sesshoumaru era especial.

– Rin, está ficando maluca, menina? – Kaede riu, recostando-se na cadeira qual estava cruzando os braços. – Sesshoumaru agora tem sua idade, Rin-chan. Dezenove anos.

Rin abriu novamente a boca, deixando a jarra de vidro que segurava cair no chão, quebrando-se. Como fora ser tão boba? Se sempre tiveram a mesma idade… e não ia ser agora que iam deixar de ter!

– Eu… eu nem imaginava… eu esqueci… – Rin balbuciou, dando um passo para frente, esquecendo-se dos cacos de vidro, e por tal esquecimento agora ela pisava em um deles, gemendo de dor. – Itaiii! – a moça murmurou, erguendo o pé machucado enquanto Kaede levantava-se puxando uma cadeira para ela sentar-se.

– Calma menina! – Kaede exclamou, enquanto tentava cuidar do pé machucado da neta. – Fique quieta!

– Itaaiii vovó! – Rin agora sussurrava, com os olhos fechados.

– Rin-chan, fique quieta! – Kaede repreendeu, olhando a garota bem séria.

– Está bem, vovó… – Rin resmungou, e em poucos minutos estava sentada, com o pé enfaixado, enquanto uma expressão pensativa apossava-se de seus traços de criança. Se Sesshoumaru tinha a sua idade, quem seria aquele garotinho idêntico a ele? A moça não sabia. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, voltando-se para Kaede. – Vovó…

– Sim, Rin-chan? – a velha disse, novamente limpando as mãos no avental.

– Quem é aquele garotinho que eu vi, já que ele não é o Sesshoumaru? – a moça perguntou, ficando de pé enquanto apoiava-se numa cadeira.

– Você deve ter visto o caçula dos Inokuma, Rin-chan. Assim como nós, os Inokuma também ganharam um novo herdeiro enquanto passaram esse tempo fora… você deve ter visto InuYasha.

– InuYasha? – Rin perguntou, coçando a cabeça, em sinal de dúvida.

– Sim, ele é o caçula da família. Eram dois irmãos, agora são três… você se lembra? Eram apenas Sesshoumaru e Kurama, mas com a chegada de Inokuma InuYasha, agora são três…

Rin franziu o cenho, sentando-se novamente. Agora tudo fazia sentido… era óbvio! Como pudera ser tão tola?

– Entendo… – Rin murmurou, com um leve sorriso. Nem tudo poderia estar perdido… a família dos Inokuma havia voltado, e um rapaz de cabelos prateados agora fazia parte do coração de Rin…

– E um deles inclusive irá se casar. – Kaede disse, balançando os ombros. – Agora só não sei quem é… se é o mais velho – Sesshoumaru –, ou se é o mais novo, a raposa Kurama… – a velha comentou, pensativa. – O casamento vai ser amanhã, provavelmente irão nos mandar convite. – finalizou, dando de ombros, enquanto Rin assumia uma cor branca. – Ah, Rin-chan, eu vou ao supermecado, preciso comprar algumas coisas… irei demorar à chegar.

Rin acenou positivamente, de cabeça baixa, enquanto via a vó materna desaparecer pelo corredor da enorme casa. Aquela notícia de que alguém iria se casar definitivamente não tinha sido bom para ela. Estava tão certa de que Sesshoumaru havia voltado… sozinho. Sem ninguém, como sempre estivera…

A moça levantou-se da cadeira, com uma expressão de desânimo. Quem ela era para dizer algo sobre a vida de Sesshoumaru? Sobre qualquer relacionamento…? Já não fazia mais parte da vida dele, não tinha nada que dar pitacos!

A garota suspirou, antes de subir as escadas, mancando. O pé doía, e aqueles degraus eram um tanto quanto cansativos para qualquer um subir… ah, se um dia ali tivesse um elevador… seria ótimo.

Rin riu com o próprio pensamento. Imaginem, um elevador… a moça balançou a cabeça para os lados, abrindo a porta do quarto, entrando em seguida e fechando a mesma silenciosamente. Sentou-se na cama, deixando a franja negra cobrir-lhe os olhos por um instante, para logo em seguida erguer o rosto, com um sorriso maroto.

– Não posso usar um elevador… mas posso usar um banco. – a garota disse, pegando um pequeno banco de madeira que estava ao lado do guarda-roupa para assim sair do quarto, olhando em volta antes. Ninguém pordeira descobrir o que ela iria fazer.

Rin ainda caminhou mais por alguns pequenos minutos, antes de chegar a suíte da avó materna. Abriu a porta lentamente, e fechou-a do mesmo modo. Andou até o banheiro do cômodo e lá posicionou o banco, em frente à pequena janela do lugar, subindo em seguida.

– Perfeito! – a menina exclamou, abrindo a pequena janela. Precisava _muito _fazer aquilo… era algo _necessitadamente_ _necesário_, não só para si… mas também para seu coração.

Logo os olhos achocolatados da garota buscavam algo na paisagem que ela agora observava sem que ninguém percebesse.

– Onde está você, Sesshoumaru… onde está… – Rin arregalou os olhos de repente por um instante, esquecendo-se de tudo em volta. A figura masculina que ela agora observava havia provocado aquilo nela. – …você.

Cabelos longos e prateados. Alto. Olhos dourados e expressão impassível, sem contar com duas orelhinhas no topo da cabeça que deixavam o youkai com aspecto… fofo.

– Meu Kami… – Rin balbuciou, sentindo-se um tanto encantada. – Simplesmente… lindo. – a mesma murmurou, fascinada. Espionar a casa dos Inokuma fora uma idéia _excelentemente excelente!_ – Oh, meu Deus… – Rin sorria, abobada. – Eu não acredito!!! – a moça exclamou, erguendo os braços em sinal de alegria. Nem tudo estava perdido… talvez ele se lembrasse dela! Ou até mesmo viesse convidá-la para ir ao casamento. – O casamento… – de repente Rin desceu do banco, sentindo toda alegria ir embora.

Na verdade, ela não estava entendendo bem o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. Não entendia porque é que diabos estava tão preocupada sobre Sesshoumaru ser o noivo da vez na família dos Inokuma. E se ele fosse? O que ela tinha a ver com isso? Ela era apenas uma garota que um dia _fora _a melhor amiga de infância dele.

– É melhor eu desistir dessa idéia de falar com ele, ou de tentar descobrir se ainda se lembra de mim… – a moça disse para si mesma, aos sussurros. – Eu não quero me ferir. De novo. – a mesma disse, pegando o banco e dando de ombros, saindo do quarto em seguida. E poucos minutos Rin agora estava deitada na cama, abraçada à um grande travesseiro. Queria mais é que ele fosse _bem _feliz com a noiva, e que nunca mais se lembrasse dela!

Mentira.

Não queria que ele se ficasse com ninguém, nem que esquecesse dela. Queria que ele ficasse _com ela, _e que se lembrasse dela do mesmo modo como ela sempre se lembrara dele…

– Droga! – Rin afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Não queria reconhecer o que estava acontecendo. – Não posso estar… apaixonada. Não posso… não por ele! – murmurou, cansada de tudo aquilo. Se ela pudesse sair correndo e fugir de tudo e todos naquele momento seria simplesmente perfeito. – Ok, ok… – a garota decidiu acalmar-se; soltou o travesseiro e jogou o mesmo em um canto qualquer do quarto, levantando-se em seguida. – Calma, Nakayama Rin, você está _apenas _apaixonada. Não há nada demais nisso! – a garota falou, e, descendo as escadas, começava a dialogar consigo mesma. – Mas seria ótimo se ele me correspondesse, ou se resolvesse me convidar para ir ao casamento… ele pode não ser o noivo da vez!

– _Que ir ao casamento comigo, Rin? – Sesshoumaru disse, segurando um buquê de flores, com um sorriso ganlanteador._

– Ou então… – Rin fantasiava mil possibilidades. – Se me pedisse para namorá-lo…

– _Quer namorar comigo, Rin? – Sesshoumaru agora usava um terno negro, sorrindo sedutoramente. _

– E se ele me pedisse em casamento? – Agora que já tinha descido as escadas, Rin estava na cozinha, sorrindo maravilhada com a própria imaginação.

– _Quer casar comigo, Rin Inokuma? – Novamente Sesshoumaru perguntava, mas dessa vez abraçado à Rin, quase a beijando._

– Oh, meu Deus… – Rin estava derretida. Segurando um copo, ela dançava pela cozinha, animada. – Seria tão maravilhoso…

– O que seria maravilhoso, Rin-chan? – Kaede chegava à cozinha, segurando algumas sacolas. – Por quem está apaixonada?

– Ahn? – Rin soltou o copo, deixando-o cair no chão, quebrando-se. – Não, não! apaixonada, eu? – Rin estava nervosa. – Não, não, não vovó!

– Oh, sei. – Kaede riu baixinho, deixando as sacolas em cima da mesa. Conhecia a neta, ela estava _sim_apaixonada. Rin só ficava daquele jeito quando se apaixonava. – Ah, e a propósito, quem vai se casar é a raposa Kurama, não Sesshoumaru.

Rin abriu a boca ligeiramente, e deixou que um sorriso de orelha a orelha se apossasse de seus finos lábios. Aquilo era _maravilhosamente_ _maravilhoso_! Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, sabia o quão ela estava feliz!

– Oh, Meu Deus. – a voz da garota saiu firme, mas com um tom de fundo feliz. – É mesmo, vovó? – a garota perguntou, tentando disfarçar a felicidade.

– É, Rin-chan, e vai ser essa noite. – Kaede disse, com um leve sorriso. – E provavelmente Sesshoumaru virá aqui trazer o convite.

Rin deu um pulinho de felicidade, esquecendo-se da presença da avó, e a música do _bolinho de arroz _ecoou na cabeça da moça, fazendo-a cantá-la animadamente.

– _Eu sou um bolinho de arroz… – _Rin cantava animada. – _Meus bracinhos vieram bem depois, minhas perninhas ainda estão por vir, e eu não tenho boquinha pra sorrir, Porque, porque, porque, eu sou um bolinho de arroooz! __–_ finalizou, sorrindo, enquanto Kaede ria. Se bem que não importava a risada de Kaede, mas sim o que ela havia dito… sim, ela iria com Sesshoumaru ao casamento!

– Bem menina, já que parece estar planejando ir… – Kaede dava ombros, começando a ir em direção ás escadas. – Melhor se arrumar.

– Sim, vovó. Já vou! – a garota disse, começando a subir as escadas com a vó, e dessa vez, sem conter a alegria que estava cada vez mais estampada em cada gesto da moça.

_--x--_

Rin descia as escadas animada com o ritmo dos fatos. Aquilo ia ser maravilhoso, finalmente ia rever o youkai que tanto lhe tirava a paz, o youkai por quem estava apaixonada… ela ia ver Sesshoumaru. O tempo parecia ter passado, e aquele sentimento desperto dentro dela confirmava aquele fato. Na verdade, sempre havia o amado… mas por serem crianças, nenhum dos dois percebia aquilo. Mas agora… agora já não tinha como não perceber.

Olhando-se no espelho – já que agora estava na sala e havia terminado de descer as escadas –, Rin perguntava-se se estava bonita o suficiente para aquela ocasião.

Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, com algumas mechas soltas, e a moça usava um vestido claro que, apesar de simples, era bonito e discreto, pois deliniava suas curvas sem exageros.

– Ah, meu Deus… – a garota demonstrava estar nervosa, e seu nervosismo aumentou quando o som da campainha ecoou pela casa, assustando-a. Era agora. Não havia como fugir, nem sair correndo, nem explodir o mundo, ou abrir um buraco no meio do chão e desaparecer… era agora! – Olá! – Rin abriu a porta, ensaiando um tom de voz amigável, mas sua boca abriu-se ligeiramente ao ver o próprio Sesshoumaru à sua frente. Usava um terno negro, os cabelos presos e as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça davam um ar fofo ao rapaz.

– Boa noite – ele começou, num tom charmoso. – vim trazer o convite do meu casamento para vocês… – o rapaz disse, tirando um pequeno envelope branco das vestes.

– _Meu _casamento? – a voz de Rin saiu como um fio. – C-como assim, Sesshoumaru? – a moça perguntou, deixando que uma onde de desânimo e tristeza se apossasse de si mesma. Não podia ser… depois de tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia…

– Sesshoumaru? Não, senhorita, eu sou o Kurama. – o rapaz respondeu, com um leve sorriso. – Espero que vá ao meu casamento. – completou, educado. – Até Mais!

– Até… – Rin novamente balbuciou, completamente chocada. Se aquele rapaz não era Sesshoumaru… quem era Sesshoumaru? – Oh, meu Deus. – a garota estava atônita. Encarava a entrada da própria casa em silêncio, estática. – É… melhor eu não ir à esse casamento. – Rin murmurou para si mesma, fechando a porta e sentando-se no sofá em seguida, enquanto suspirava, cansada.

– Não vai mais ao casamento, Rin-chan? – Kaede perguntou, fitando a neta interrogativamente enquanto segurava uma pilha de roupas nos braços.

– Eu… acho que não, vovó. – Rin respondeu, com um sorriso triste. – Acho que sou alérgica à arroz.

Kaede riu, sentando-se ao lado da neta enquanto colocava as roupas em cima do assento livre do enorme sofá.

– Nada disso, vá à esse casamento, deixe de ser teimosa!

– Não, vovó. Quem eu queria que me convidasse, não me convidou… nem se lembrou de mim!

Kaede arqueou as sobrancelhas, fitando Rin com um sorriso confortante. Queria tanto que a moça fosse feliz com quem amava… e a senhora não pôde deixar de achar que aquilo poderia acontecer quando a campainha soou novamente pela casa.

– Vou atender, tá? – Kaede disse, levantando-se enquanto passava agora pelo corredor, chegando até a porta.

Enquanto isso, Rin perguntava-se se aquilo era alguma espécie de maldição do amor. Durante aquele dia todo não havia conseguido sequer uma vez fazer algo que não resultasse em sofrimento. A moça suspirou, antes de ouvir a vó chamar pelo seu nome em voz alta.

– O que será que aconteceu… – Rin levantou-se do sofá, indo em direção à entrada da casa. Os passos eram lentos, e ela parecia estar totalmente desanimada. – Sim, vovó? – respondeu, fitando a mulher parada no fim do corredor. – Quem é, e por que a senhora está aqui?

– Tem alguém que veio convidá-la para ir ao casamento, Rin-chan.

– Quem? InuYasha? – a menina disse, num tom triste.

– Não… alguém que você espera há tempos. – Kaede disse, e fazendo um sinal discreto com a mão, fez com que Rin perdesse o chão no instante seguinte, pois Sesshoumaru estava lá, parado, esperando-a. Longos fios prateados, olhos dourados e expressão impassível; ninguém ali duvidava de que agora aquele rapaz era Sesshoumaru.

– Sesshoumaru… – Rin começava a caminhar lentamente em direção ao youkai, enquanto o rapaz de terno negro apenas tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos, olhando-a ternamente.

– Hey menina… – Kaede chamou pela neta de um modo que só ambas escutaram. – Não foi você quem disse que tinha alergia à arroz?

– Tenho… mas vou criando anti-corpos para quando chegar minha vez de casar! – Rin respondeu, antes de correr até Sesshoumaru, saindo do local onde Kaede estava, e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Kaede sorriu. Quando destino queria ser traiçoeiro, ele conseguia ser traiçoeiro.

_--x--_


End file.
